


Out of Order

by PrimeFan



Series: Hana Dul Set (One and Dones) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Unsafe Sex, a conversation over breakfast, it was casual sex and not its not, it's just cute i swear, not as smutty as you think it is, sometimes it works that your fuckbuddy turns out to be your life partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Sometimes things happen out of order and that's okay.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Hana Dul Set (One and Dones) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Out of Order

**Author's Note:**

> A night told in snapshots.

"You're back."

Jinyoung stiffened as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He relaxed when he heard the familiar voice murmur in his ear. Lips brushed the back of his neck and Jinyoung leaned back.

"I was in the area," Jinyoung replied. His breath hitched as one of Jackson's hands boldly smoothed dangerously low over his stomach. "Hey-"

He arched into the touch. Around them, the bar patrons glanced over. Jackson chuckled and Jinyoung cursed as he was turned and pinned to the bar. Then melted as he was forcefully kissed.

He buried his hands in Jackson's hair and hummed as Jackson rolled their lower bodies together and initiated a delicious grind. 

Jinyoung pulled back after a few minutes, flushed and turned on. Jackson was looking at him and Jinyoung could feel his hands on his hips, skin sliding over skin where he had snuck his hands under his shirt.

“Someone missed me,” Jinyoung murmured roughly with a smirk. He draped his arms around Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson smirked back at him and Jinyoung was again struck by just how attractive this man was. He could have anyone in the world. He probably did.

He always came back to Jinyoung.

“More than you know,” Jackson replied, voice low. Unexpectedly soft. Then they were kissing again and Jinyoung hummed. "Let's go."

* * *

Jinyoung woke slowly, too comfortable and warm to move. An arm thrown around his waist and legs tangled beneath the covers made him blink his eyes open.

"Hnnnng," he mumbled unintelligibly. Even breathing and the tickle of soft exhales on the nape of his neck told the story of a sleeping bed partner. Memories of the night before floated to the top of his brain and Jinyoung snuggled back. He sought Jackson's heat and was rewarded with a tighter hold, a kiss on his skin. Murmured, sleepy words said in a low, rough voice made his toe curl.

Jinyoung's eyes fluttered closed.

They settled and fell back to slumber.

* * *

When he awoke again, it was to a different sort of heat. He gasped and reached down beneath the covers, finding a head of hair moving between his thighs. An arm pinned his lower body as fingers played around his asshole, teasing it open even as a mouth moved over his hard cock.

"Jacks-" he tried to say. He moaned. "Jackson!"

His thighs spread open and he dug a heel into Jackson's back. Orgasm shook him a few moments later and Jinyoung cried out. He lay there in a daze, blinking up at the ceiling.

He heard a chuckle and he looked down as he felt Jackson move up his body, head appearing from under the covers and chin resting on folded arms over Jinyoung's chest. 

"Good morning," Jackson rasped in a low, fucked out voice. Jinyoung huffed in disbelief. His hand had never left Jackson's hair and he used it to tug the man completely up.

Jinyoung made a face into the kiss and Jackson pulled away with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't kiss you awake for a reason, babe."

Jinyoung pouted before rolling his eyes and pulling Jackson back in. Jackson fell into it with a chuckle and this time Jinyoung managed to ignore the taste of sleep and cum in Jackson's mouth. He probably didn't taste good either.

It was gross but a comfortable kind of gross.

He opened his legs, folding his knees up and Jackson shifted, hard cock easily finding the stretched rim. He thrust in shallowly, lazily and so it went throughout the morning.

It was a long and lazy fuck and Jinyoung was disappointed when it finally ended. Jackson spilled into him with a shudder and then jerked Jinyoung off to follow shortly after.

Jackson groaned and simply lay on top of him. Jinyoung caught his breath and ran his hands over Jackson's back and hair. Jackson closed his eyes.

"I need to leave soon."

Jinyoung said the words quietly, reluctantly.

Jackson hummed softly and the sound reverberated between them. "I know you do."

Neither of them moved for a long time.

* * *

"Do you want to date?"

Jinyoung almost choked on his cereal. "What-?"

"Do you think we should date each other?"

Jinyoung swallowed his food with a light cough and looked across the table. Jackson was looking at him curiously, chin resting on his palm, elbow on the table as he lazily stirred his own bowl.

His eyes were dark, intense. It was a serious question. Jinyoung cleared his throat, trying not to let the emotion rising up his chest show. 

His ears burned.

"It's not that I think we _should_..." he started, slowly, looking down at his bowl. He fidgeted with the spoon. "But I...want to?"

He glanced up.

Jackson was smiling at him. It was small, sincere. His eyes had softened until they were pools of melted chocolate.

"I want to date you, too."

Jinyoung smiled back at the playfully loudly whispered words, like some big secret had just been shared between them. 

It was an impossibly shy moment for two men who had just been naked and fucking in the shower, who had shared a passionate morning and night, who had sporadically found themselves sharing many nights and mornings of much of the same for the last year.

"Then let's date."

* * *

Jinyoung was late for work. It was hard to care knowing he had a dinner date with his _boyfriend_ waiting for him at the end of the day.

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in October 2019, at some point finished it? And then promptly forgot about it until @bluetint started talking about 'morning breath' in fanfic and I just about Kermit. xD
> 
> This might have been part of a larger AU but it felt complete as is so it just exists in its own world.


End file.
